heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.11 - The Safety Of One
The Fiery Forge doesn't get a lot of business. It thrives on having one or two knoweldgable collectors buying a piece now and then, not on volume of purchases. This afternoon, Brynn is working in the back. The front door is unlocked, but a high tech security system is installed, with little sensors all over the place to keep an eye on the merchandise. As folks come in, a buzzer is installed to warn her when she has customers, but today she is working on something a bit odd back there. Something purple walks in, closing the door after him with some caution. He's dressed in his hero costume because... well, that's what he came here to improve. "Hello?" Vorpal calls out, hearing sounds coming from the back with that acute hearing of his. The sounds from the back are mostly, metal scraping, or banging against other metal. Soon though, Brynn comes in through the door to the back, harley tanktop and blue jeans... well worn (worn through in a few places) as her basic outfit. She hangs a heavy leather apron on a hook by the door and then gives you the raised index finger indicating... a moment please... as she turns to wash hands in a sink and then grab a rag to dry them off with. Only then, does she start approaching. It's hot in the back apparently, she has a sheen of sweat, and her hair is a bit matted. "Can I help you?" she asks, taking in stride your appearance. Well, he was pleased she didn't seem too surprised by it all... but then again, this lady ran in Asgardian circles. Keith assumed she's seen much worse. "Er... are you miss Brynn? I hope I've got the right place..." "Brynhildr of Polaria if you want official introductions." offers Brynn as a smile graces her features.. features some might call less ladylike and too strong. She steps forward and offers a hand, "How can I be of assistance?" she asks, "You certainly might present me with a unique challenge at the very least." He blinks "Er... Keith O'Neil. Vorpal. Thor suggested I should speak with you..." he says, shaking her hand "Though I'm not sure how much of a challenge I'll pose." Every customer is a challenge. I seek to make them flawlessly happy with their goods." And a pause as she raises both brows, "Well, if you were recommended by Thor, then so be it. What is it that I can interest you in?" she gestures to a case showcasing various armor and weapon types. The cat looks at the assorted weapons and armor, and then he turns to his side to show the tear on the side of his uniform, as if it had been slashed. "I need something that will withstand the blade of an elven assassin...A... Svla.... I keep forgetting the name. Something like Slartibartfast, but it isn't." A pause, and Brynn smirks a bit. "You wish something to turn a blade that they may wield? Well, I cannot do anything about any enchantments that they might possess. But.. are you looking for something passive, or active?" She inclines her head a bit and ponders, "IE: Would you wish a shield to actively deflect them, or perhaps a suit of thin mail to absorb the impact?" Vorpal frowns. "Well.. something I could perhaps incorporate into my outfit? I don't want to warn them that I'm wearing it, so to speak. I can't wear something that'll slow me down too much..." "Ah, subtle and thin... you see, you -do- offer a challenge. You wish it durable enough to do the job, and yet not heavy. Generally, those two are mutually exclusive. Suppose you step into the back with me. I have most of my.. private stock back there." she says as she turns to make her way into the rear. This definitely arouses his curiosity. Vorpal steps in after Brynn, wondering what she will show him. "...I normally wouldn't be considering it, but after being poisoned by that... and getting shot and stabbed... I realize I need a little more protection, since I'm usually all by myself on the field." And everywhere else, come to think of it. Once in the back room, where it is -hot-... the forge is going to see, and it's a -real- forge, that melts iron and such. On the workbench is a circular shield, but one that is quite literally transparent with just the hint of a golden glow come from inside of it. Brynn heads to a cabinet and opens it up. Inside are -mostly- weapons, but piecemeal armor pieces. Like plantes one would strap on over stuff. Nothing subtle. "Now, a man wrote a book not so long ago, involving what he called... Mithril... mail so finely wrought that it felt more like a shirt. Given time, I could produce something like that?" The cat blinks, temporarily struck by the look of the shield, and then he looks at Brynn "That would be good old JRR... yes, Mithril... I expect workmanship like that would cost the ransom of a small nation, wouldn't it?" "Sometimes, but... fortunately, I can cheat. Ah yes, Tolkien. His writing was inspiring. So many works in recent times." She speaks of stuff from the 1920's and 30's like it was last week of course. She steps over closer to her workbench and asks, "It would be easier to craft simple plates that could be inserted to protect key locations. But, unless you wanted to wear a helmet, you would be unable to truly protect yourself." Vorpal frowns, reaching a hand to run it across his forehead "A... a helmet? I don't know... I can't stand anything near my ears..." he says, reaching out to touch one- it twitches like mad. "They're very sensitive..." "I can see that, but also... it would be -obvious- that you were wearing a defensive item. Would it not?" she asks as she closes her eyes and runs her hands over some of the raw metal laid out there. She pauses at one and picks it up before starting to work it in her hands like it was clay... "That's true... but a whole helmet... I'm afraid I could only be able to pay for the plates. I live solely off my BSA stipend, so I'd have to set up a payment plan, but in the fullness of time I could pay it all." "You were sent by Thor. As such, the work is a gift for a friend of the King." offers Brynn. She smiles as she opens her eyes and continues working the metal. "Do you ever wear hats?" she asks. "I could make something that would line the inside of a hat, or... perhaps you could add one of those thin material masks, and have a bit of this inside as a lining." she offers, gesturing for you to come close and bend down. If you allow, she'll reach up and gently start kneading the -steel- against your skull, without heat and without like, undue pressure on your head. She even will make holes for the ears to protrude from. "I can make this... very thin, enough to go under such a mask." Vorpal lets Brynn reach, and he blinks at how the metal seems to mold... "I.. er... don't wear masks because I am stuck in this form forever... but I could wear one, for protection... you mean a full mask or a partial mask?... and I can't accept you doing all of that work for free! your time is valuable!" "The amount of mask is up to you. The more you cover, the better protected you shall be." Brynn smirks and adds, "Let us just say... the King of Asgard can afford my time easily enough." And she pulls the now microthin skullcap off your head and sets it on the counter, "Okay. Shall we test it then?" she asks... gesturing to a rack of blades, "Do me a favor and pick any weapon and try to damage this." she adds, gesturing to the skullcap. Vorpal nods and reaches for a sword. He takes it in his hands and looks at the skullcap. Then, muscles tensing, he tries to deliver a cleaving blow at the mask just as Brynn indicates, "HAI!" And the sword strikes with a mighty blow, clanging off and striking the bench too. It leaves a divot there, but... there's not even a mark on the super thin headpiece. "I think that will do." she offers, "I can make similar pieces for shoulders, chest and back, and even the... unmentionables." Vorpal binks "...my goodness, that is the most amazing thing I have ever seen..." he says, leaning in to look at the metal with awe in his eyes. "What could possibly make a metal so.. resilient and yet soo thin?" "As I said, I cheat." offers Brynn. "If you must know... I work on a molecular level. I have adjusted that so it retains the appearance of steel, but... the molecules are lined up so that it is as hard as diamond." Vorpal aahs "...that is amazing..." the cat taptaptaps the metal with a claw, and ponders. "This could even help me survive the encounter if I ever go after the woman who killed my friend Booster...." a pause, remembering the TMZ footage "... but I probably shouldn't wear it against someone who can summon lightning or fire..." "That depends upon your preferences, yes. But I can do the same with plastics if you prefer. I just enjoy working with steel." offers Brynn. She smirks a bit, "Also, should you find yourself injured, come here and I can use the same ability to repair the tissues of your body on a molecular level." "If I survive, you mean. Someone capable of killing my friend isn't someone I'm likely to survive myself. But one has to do what one has to do..." he ponders "Wouldn't plastic also melt, though?" "Not if it was treated for increased durability and density." offers the Smith. "As I said, I can alter almost the entire property and makeup of the material. Such as that shield... I made -it- from glass. If you strike it, you will find it just as durable as the headpiece." The cat shakes his head in disbelief "....amazing, simply amazing. I think plastic will work better... considering that in between trying to intercept stabs directed to end Eddie's life, I may have to deal with a six-armed monstrosity and harbinger of death and destruction." Narrowing her eyes a bit, Brynn nods and says, "Give me three days. Then bring an outfit you wish reinforced to me." Then she smirks a bit, "And for the next three days... do be careful." "I'll take this one off and leave it with you, and I can bring a mask later by today. I know where I can get one quickly." The cat says, and starts unzipping his uniform. he makes an illusion of his old uniform immediately, so it looks like he is still clad. And he always wears underwear, of course, so it's not like he is becoming skyclad. Or roofclad. "I'll try to be careful... I can't exactly promise. I seem to find myself into trouble without really looking for it. Grinning, Brynn nods and reaches out to accept the uniform. "Then three days it is. Until that time, would you like to take a shield?" she asks, gesturing towards the one on the bench, "That one is very lightweight, and you can see through it so it will not obstruct your vision of an opponent." Vorpal blinks "Er, won't the person you're making it for want it quickly? It's beautiful, almost mesmerizing, really." He says, looking at the shield. Laughing softly, Brynn shakes her head, "I think she will be happy to loan it to you. I was making it for me." she offers, "Mostly as an experiment in using such an item that was transparent. I was inspired by the crystal sword presented to Sif at her wedding." Vorpal shakes his head "... I trained in hand to hand, I'm not exactly adept with blades. I did have some rudimentary training with my Sifu... but then I just focused on tiger style. Unless they're attached to my fists, I don't think I'd be able to use them well." With a nod, Brynn has some ideas, but she plans to surprise you with them in three days, "Understood. But now you should return to protecting the Thorson." she offers as she gestures and the shield levitates, and then with another gesture it floats over to where you should just pluck it from the air. Vorpal blinks and takes it, looking very impressed "...man, that was a nice trick... and you're right. I think I'll see if I can ambush him at the Academy of Tomorrow and tell him to stick to me like purple on grapes." And with that, Brynn starts working. She needs to acquire enough plastics for the job too... so that's her first order of business. Fortunately, that's a simple phone call.... Category:Log